July 24, 2019 NXT UK results
| image = WWE NXT UK Logo2.png | promotion = WWE | date = July 24, 2019 | venue = Campsite Village | city = Leicestershire, England | trans = Taped | sender = WWE Network | rating = | site = NXT UK results #52 | special = | previous = July 17 | next = July 31 }} The was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand which aired on the WWE Network on July 24, 2019. Summary At Kenny Williams’ request, The Lucky Yin battled his former friend turned bitter enemy Noam Dar in the opening contest. The animosity between the two competitors who know each other so well was clear from the word “go,” and the tension created a highly-personal, yet very intriguing contest both inside and outside the ring. When Williams’ sneaker came off in the height of the action, Dar used it as a distraction, and with the referee’s back turned, The Scottish Supernova hit a low blow on his opponent and quickly followed up with the Nova Roller for the underhanded victory. NXT UK Women’s Champion Toni Storm teamed with Piper Niven & Xia Brookside against the woman who will challenge her at NXT UK TakeOver: Cardiff, Kay Lee Ray, and her partners Jinny & Jazzy Gabert. All six competitors have been at each other’s throats in recent weeks, and the animosity was palpable as they prepared to compete in NXT UK’s first-ever Six-Woman Tag Team Match. Shortly after order completely broke down outside the ring in the final moments of the matchup, Jinny’s insurance policy once again paid off, as Gabert tripped up Brookside on the turnbuckle, paving the way for The Fashionista to hit her with the facebuster and steal the three-count. Following the brutal Imperium assault that put Tyler Bate on the shelf several weeks ago, Trent Seven demanded a match of retribution against United Kingdom Champion WALTER. Once The Ring General accepted, the stage was set for a matchup in which the very balance of power in NXT UK was on the line. The match began with The Artful Dodger attacking the titleholder before he could even get into the ring, signaling the brutal encounter to come. When WALTER finally took control, it quickly became clear that he wasn’t out to beat his opponent but to punish him. The Austrian Anomaly attacked with every vicious tool in his arsenal. No matter what the fierce competitor threw at him, however, the determined Seven refused to give up and continued to answer back with every bit of offense he could muster – including countering WALTER’s top-rope powerbomb attempt with an earth-shattering superplex that rocked the titleholder for the near-fall. Nevertheless, WALTER took control outside the ring and hit a powerful powerbomb onto the apron before drilling Seven with a second one back in the ring. Refusing to go for the pin, The Ring General instead hit a third dose of the vicious finishing maneuver. Then, with Imperium emerging to stand ringside in a symbol of dominance, WALTER went on to hit a fourth, fifth and sixth powerbomb until the referee finally stopped the match. The pillars of NXT UK of have been destroyed, and the WWE Universe is left wondering if we have truly entered the age of Imperium. Results ; ; *Noam Dar defeated Kenny Williams *Kay Lee Ray, Jinny & Jazzy Gabert defeated Toni Storm, Piper Niven & Xia Brookside in a Six Woman Tag Team Match *WALTER defeated Trent Seven by referee stoppage Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 7-24-19 NXT UK 1.jpg 7-24-19 NXT UK 2.jpg 7-24-19 NXT UK 3.jpg 7-24-19 NXT UK 4.jpg 7-24-19 NXT UK 5.jpg 7-24-19 NXT UK 6.jpg 7-24-19 NXT UK 7.jpg 7-24-19 NXT UK 8.jpg 7-24-19 NXT UK 9.jpg 7-24-19 NXT UK 10.jpg 7-24-19 NXT UK 11.jpg 7-24-19 NXT UK 12.jpg 7-24-19 NXT UK 13.jpg 7-24-19 NXT UK 14.jpg 7-24-19 NXT UK 15.jpg 7-24-19 NXT UK 16.jpg 7-24-19 NXT UK 17.jpg 7-24-19 NXT UK 18.jpg 7-24-19 NXT UK 19.jpg 7-24-19 NXT UK 20.jpg 7-24-19 NXT UK 21.jpg 7-24-19 NXT UK 22.jpg 7-24-19 NXT UK 23.jpg 7-24-19 NXT UK 24.jpg 7-24-19 NXT UK 25.jpg 7-24-19 NXT UK 26.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK #52 results * NXT UK results #52 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #52 on WWE Network Category:2019 events